


Every Inch

by sassy_pelican



Series: Sebastian Stan One-Shots [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_pelican/pseuds/sassy_pelican
Summary: “I want to feel every inch of you.”You and Sebastian are co-stars. The only problem is that the two of you are actually attracted to one another and so what should be business is far more pleasure.
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Reader, Sebastian Stan/You
Series: Sebastian Stan One-Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149986
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	Every Inch

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: smut, fingering, oral (f and m receiving), semi-public, language, a bit of nerves, it’s a clusterfuck of everything guys, nsfw, 18+  
> A/N: Thanks to Sebastian impromptu bomb dropping of that trailer, and its subsequent gifs, my mind won’t shut up, nor will my fantasies. Decided I should at least make them useful and write them down. Tagging @hidden-behind-the-fourth-wall (tumblr) because we’re thirsty together and she asked so nicely. This is also a co-star!reader, and I don’t name the made-up movie because that’s too much work, the director’s name and any other names are also of my own making.

* * *

You knew John was going to be a demanding director the minute you stepped on set the first day. He had an aura about him that radiated power and superiority, one that you didn’t exactly like. “We’re filming most of the big stuff this week,” he says. “I don’t care what you need to do to get into the zone, just do it.”

From reading the script you had a good idea what those scenes were; the angsty fight, the steamy scenes leading up to sex, and the big rather explicit sex scene itself. Normally, filming racy scenes isn’t a problem; it’s business. This time though, you could feel the heat climb through your veins every time you thought about it.

“Ready for tomorrow?” Sebastian asks, slinging his jacket over his shoulder.

“Hell no,” you reply. “You?”

“Not particularly,” he laughs, looking around. “Between you and me, John isn’t my favorite director to work with.”

“Nor mine. I’ve been luck before; always seemed to have good ones that understood life didn’t exactly revolve around the movie. Guess that luck ran out.”

“I’ve had a few that were a little on the wrong side of assertive, but John is by the far the worst.”

“Glad to know it isn’t just me then.”

“Wanna grab pizza?”

“Only if it can be done in my hotel room while I am in pajamas.”

“I’d be okay with that,” Sebastian replies. “You’re across the hall, right?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s a date.”

“Don’t be thinking you’ll get in my pants this early,” you tease. “Save that for on set this week.”

“Will do.”

The knock on your door less than an hour later shouldn’t startle you but it does. Sebastian’s appearance in a t-shirt and sweats shouldn’t set your blood on fire either, yet it is. “What’d ya bring me?”

“Pizza, as promised.”

You glance at the box, seeing your favorite toppings on the order taped to the side. “You may enter.”

“You know, most women that invite me back to their hotel room don’t answer the door in a Bucky t-shirt.”

“What!” You slam your hand to your chest in mock surprise. “Do they answer the door naked or something?”

“Some.”

“Well you’ll see me naked soon enough,” you mutter. “In front of a film crew even!”

“Can’t wait.”

The curtains don’t do much to block the light from shining in and waking you up. You try your best to move, even if it is only to turn your head away from the annoying light, but you can’t. It’s only then, in your still half-asleep state, that you register a very heavy arm wrapped around your waist, and another a bit higher up on your back.

You open your eyes slightly coming face to face with the fabric of Sebastian’s t-shirt. “Seb,” you groan.

“Mmmmm,” he moans, pulling you tighter, sighing when you don’t resist.

“We gotta get up,” you mutter.

“No.”

“Yes.”

“But you’re warm.”

“We have to film today, besides, you’re still in my bed.” His eyes shoot open, arms locking around you.

“This is real?”

“Last I checked.”

“I’m sorry,” he starts, moving to pull himself up. “I didn’t realize we fell asleep.”

“It’s okay, we’re goin’ to be a bit closer eventually.”

“Yeah, but this is different. This isn’t for someone else.”

“That’s true,” you say, tilting your head to look at him. It feels electric. Unfortunately, the buzzing of your phones ruins the moment.

You’re the first to move, almost have to be considering you’re almost laying on top on of him. The good mood drops even more when you see the caller, John. “Hello,” you answer.

“Oh good, you’re alive,” he says. “You and Sebastian were meant to be here ten minutes ago. I don’t care what you do on your own time, but this isn’t your time anymore.”

“We’ll be there.” He doesn’t bother replying before hanging up.

“That John?” Sebastian asks.

“Of course,” you sigh. “We’re late.”

“Get into your outfits. We’re going to try and knock this sex scene out of the way,” John barks as the two of you walk in. Neither of you can do much but nod.

Nude piece of fabric barely covering all the important bits, you start to get into the lingerie chosen for you. It’s pretty; black and a bit lacy around the edges. Maria, the head of wardrobe looks at you sympathetically. “I’m sorry about him.”

“Me too,” you reply, pulling on the jeans and top laid out as well.

“Mind if I ask why you and Sebastian were late?”

“We ate pizza in my room late night and fell asleep. John just so happened to call when we were waking up.”

“I see it,” she says, fixing the rack of clothes. “You like him.”

“Have you seen him?”

She sends you a knowing look. “Honey, I’m married and would bang him into next Sunday, but that’s not what I meant. You like his personality.”

“He’s a good person. We’re getting to be good friends.”

“Well, don’t mind me, but I think they need you out there. You know, to get almost fully naked and fake fuck that gorgeous man.”

“Duly noted,” you reply.

Your nerves are all over the place as you walk on set. Maria was right; you have a stupid school-girl crush on Sebastian. You have no idea how you’re going to get through this scene without creaming your pants. Even reading the markers and barely-there script made you ache. How you’re to do it without letting him know you actually enjoy it is beyond you.

“Places!” John yells, going to his chair and waiting for everyone.

Taking a steadying breath, you stand on your marker. Seconds after the camera starts rolling you feel Sebastian come up behind you, circling his arms around your waist.

“I missed you,” he mumbles.

“I know you didn’t,” you say, already starting to get into character. “You only ever miss the sex Aiden.”

“You know that’s no true,” he says, running his nose along the length of your neck. Involuntarily, goosebumps rise on your skin. “It’s never been about the sex Charlotte.”

“It’s always the sex.”

“Goddamn it, Charlie!” Sebastian yells, stepping away a bit, turning you around to face him. All you see in his eyes is him, no trace of the pretend person.

“Then why do we always end up fucking whenever you come around?” All you really want to say is ‘fuck me Sebastian’ but you can’t.

“Because I love you!” It stuns you when you look into his eyes, they’re darker than before, a bit lust blown. “But you only ever wanted to be friends. Then you started dating Jack after we started fucking. I’ve just always been here picking up the pieces when he broke your heart.”

“Show me,” you breathe out. “Show me Aiden.” Sebastian pounces. His hands move to cup your jaw and his captures your lips in a searing kiss.

The feeling of his tongue probing your lips makes you part them. Your hands move down, playing with the hem of his shirt, pulling slightly as he backs up, taking you with him. _Right, we’re supposed to move to the bed._ The back of his knees hit the mattress and he stops, pulling back and throwing his shirt on the floor. He looks at you briefly before slipping your top off and throws it by his. Hand on you hips play with the band as he moves his fingers to the button. Just that brush of his fingers has you biting back a moan.

Sebastian guides you back onto the bed as your jeans fall to the ground. Hair spilling behind you, he lowers himself onto you, the friction of his jeans against your bare legs tantalizing. “Let me make love to you,” he says, fingers trailing up your stomach and meeting the band of your bra.

“Yes.” His lips fuse with yours. Tongue immediately slipping into your waiting mouth. You almost forget the cameras and lights as he pulls his pants down his legs, exposing his straining boxers.

He leans in, his lips next to your ear, out of shot. “Tell me to stop,” he whispers, barely audible.

“I can’t,” you whisper back, pushing your hips up into his. You push your tongue past his, delving into his mouth with reckless abandon.

The second his boxers are off you notice he forwent the normal cock-sock. By this point, you’re positive the thin piece of fabric taped to you isn’t going to hide anything, least of all how much you really want him.

Fingers graze the tops of your panties, slipping beneath the waistband and tugging them down. You busy yourself with unclasping your bra, hard nipples on display for Sebastian and unfortunately everyone else. He pushes himself down into you and you can feel every delicious inch of him against your throbbing core.

His hips push harder into you. “You feel so good,” he mutters, trying to sell the fact that he’s in you when you’re painfully aware he’s not.

“Harder,” you moan, locking your legs around his hips. Sebastian grinds himself harder into you, the grunts anything but fake at this point. The head of his cock catches on the fabric of your ‘modesty cloth’ and the friction sends a jolt right to your clit. A surprised, and all too real gasp escapes you, one that Sebastian mirrors seconds later.

“And CUT!” John yells, effectively kicking you and Sebastian out of your dream world. “That was perfect! I’ll check the lighting one more time, but you guys did great.”

A robe is handed to you as soon as Seb climbs off you, eyes still lust blown, and face flushed with the intensity. “Thank you,” you mutter.

“Everyone has a few hours now,” John says, waving his hand in the air. “Go do whatever it is you people do.”

 _A nice cold shower would be nice after that._ It doesn’t matter that you know it was probably all for show, your body is reacting to Sebastian in a way you aren’t proud of. Co-stars should not be this horny over filming a sex scene.

Just as your hand moves to close the door to your trailer, mind already on your cold shower, it’s pushed open. “I wasn’t nearly done with you yet Y/N,” Sebastian growls.

“I-I,” you stutter.

“Tell me to leave and I will,” he groans, licking his lips and stalking towards you.

“I don’t think I can,” you moan, hand moving to clutch at his shoulders.

Without wasting another moment, he descends on you, shoving you up against the wall and kicking the door shut with a loud bang. His hands rip open the flimsy robe, pushing it down your shoulders while yours fumble with band of his shorts. Your lips are locked in an all-consuming kiss, sucking and licking, animalistic moans coming from your throats.

You can feel the hardness of him as he grinds against you, even more delicious than before. With your leg pulled over his hip, Sebastian hits just the right spot for you to start seeing stars. “I want to taste you,” you moan.

“Me first. I want to feel every inch of you.” His lips suck and lick a trail down your neck, teeth grazing over your collarbone. The light touch of his fingers over your skin makes you tilt your head back, a low moan escaping your lips.

You can’t keep your eyes open when he closes his mouth around one of your peaks, teeth and tongue working together to both nip and sooth the nipple. Fingers close around the other, pulling and rolling it as he continues mouthing the opposite. Hands grasp for purchase in his hair, tugging at the short strands with everything you have.

“Fuck,” he groans, lifting his head up just enough to breath properly.

“Quit teasing me.”

He doesn’t answer, not really. The only answer you get is him picking you up and walking toward the chair. Depositing you on it, he gets on his knees and takes in the sheer wetness between your thighs. “You’re soaked baby,” he mutters, thumb moving to uncover the magical nub.

“Why don’t you do something about it?”

“I intend to,” he says. Lips close over your clit, tongue lightly lapping at it before a harsh suck has you arching off the chair.

“Oh fuck!”

“You taste so good,” he mutters.

Each pass of his tongue over your clit sends you reeling. The slight push against your entrance has you screaming his name. His final push and he’s tongue fucking you in earnest, leaving no crevasse untouched.

You could feel your walls starting to clench around nothing, the tell-tale signs of an approaching orgasm near. He didn’t let you reach it though. Pulling himself from your heat, Sebastian pushes his tongue into your mouth, the taste of yourself causing a moan to pull from your lips. “My turn,” you gasp, flipping the two of you over.

Sebastian’s head hits the back of the chair, your hands already pulling the tight boxers off his hips and down his legs. The first sight of his angry red tip has you salivating in anticipation. Like a woman starved, you start to lick up from its base, lips close every so often to suck little bits of him as she goes. Tongue dipping into the space under the head and Sebastian throws his back.

“Shit, that feels good.”

Eyeing him seductively you place your lips at his tip, slowly sinking your head down on him, every millimeter of him pushing closer to the back of your throat. Instinctively his hips buck up, but you push them down harshly.

“Oh no,” you mutter. “I’m in charge here.”

You hollow out your cheeks as you sink back down on him, the groan from his lips loud enough that you’re sure everyone knows what’s going on. “Fuck, Y/N! Your mouth feels so good.”

Letting your teeth trace the skin of his dick you lightly and slowly come back up for air, Sebastian hissing at the mixture of pain and pleasure. You move your hand to caress his balls and his ass comes off the cushion. Leaning down, you suck one into your mouth, tongue swirling over it as he moans and groans above you.

“Shit – fuck, keep doing that.” You move one of your hands to his cock, throbbing with need and lightly start to fuck him with it.

You know he’s close, the shutters of his hips and raggedness of his breath enough to tell you. Torturing him just as he did you, you pull away. “You ready?”

“Yes,” he grunts, helping you sit astride his lap, tip prodding your entrance before slipping with surprising ease for his size.

The feeling of fullness has you almost screaming. As it is, there will be crescent shaped bruises on his shoulder from how hard you’re holding onto him. Sebastian clutches your ass, kneading the flesh as he starts to coax you into moving.

Setting a slow pace at first, every pass of his cock over your walls feels like heaven but the noises coming out of him are far too sinful. His hands still your movements, holding you up before he starts fucking up into you with an intensity you only dreamed about.

“Oh shit, fuck! Y/N.”

“Seb!”

It could’ve been hours, it could’ve been seconds, but you feel yourself start to clench around him, his movements getting sloppier as you do. “I’m gonna cum,” you moan.

“I’m right behind you babe,” he groans, head thrown back and eyes shut.

“Look at me Seb,” you order, pulling his hair as he picks up his head and looks into your eyes. The blueness of them is all but gone, replaced by black and pure lust.

“Cum with me Sebastian,” you groan, bouncing a few more times.

“Shit, yes.”

Both of you cry out as you reach your climax mutually. The feeling of his cum painting your walls enough to send another shockwave through you over and above those of your orgasm. You can feel the sweat dripping your chest, mixing with his as you collapse into him.

A loud knock breaks you both from your haze. “You’re both on in thirty,” Maria yells from the other side of the door. “And for fucks sake, take a shower before you come back. No one else needs to smell sex for the rest of the day.”

You look down at him, smiling. “Join me?”

“Hell yes,” he replies eagerly. “So, does this mean I get to take you on a date?”

“Fucking finally,” you groan, pulling him up and swaying your hips as you head to the small shower, not nearly big enough for both of you. It doesn’t matter though; you doubt you’ll be doing a lot of showering anyway.


End file.
